User blog:Davidgumazon/Minecraft End Poem Interpretation Dump
Arrangement in an Appropriate Relative Positions. ... |-|Private Conversation=... |-|The Entities Directly Interact with the Player=... |-|Long Dream (SB2FW)=... |-|Short Dream (SB2FW)=... |-|Fictionalized "real world"=... |-|The Player can read minds=... |-|True "real world"=... |-|The Player's Private World=... |-|The Player's Long Dream=... |-|The Player was the human the program (SB2FW)=... |-|Flecks of Energy=... |-|Minecraft World=Story: forest of information planted by a man called Julian Creator: infinite world created by a man called Markus (∞ distance) Warning: This is not dimensional layer. ---- asd The Entities are the embodiment of the "real world" universe. |-|Given a body to the Player=... The green entity is the one gave the player a body. |-|They're the Universe=... They are also everything. So omnipresence. |-|none=... (only within their reality) Nigh Omnipresence ---- Fictionalized "real world" in the End Poem wasn't different to the True "real world" whilst The Entities talk with a Real Player (the human) and The Player (the program). The Player's the program is fictional version of the actual player and it is indistinguishable from the True "real world". It is called "simultaneously breaking two fourth walls(SB2FW)" because the dialogs and the sentences of The Entities talk with a human the program as one at same time. Overworld | 3D, Steve/Alex | Minecraft time runs 1 day/20 minutes Private World/Other Games | Minecraft Worlds | Short Dream of the Player The Universe/The Entities | Long Dream of the Player | The Entities are universe to the Player True "real world" | Real Player (Lower Layer Is Just A Dream From This Perspective) The Higher Player can access to observe everything within the long dream of reality |-|Reality Layer=... This Player didn't give up, Minecraft world is but a dream to the player, not a literal dream, or lower manifestations of themself. Player's Long Dream is specifically a fully functional "real world", which would basically just be higher dimension akin to between the "real life" and the game concept. Other Players doesn't transcend private world on its own when they're in deep dreams. To the other Players they see so little of reality they can't read the thoughts of the Entities which higher worlds become inaccessible to them. But their "small, private world" to each other Players are still a dream to them. ---- |-|=... ---- ... ... ---- At the end of the End Poem the Player return to the Overworld but NOT the exit end portal, it just means that Entities directly interact the Player. Million Players "It worked, with a million others, to sculpt a true world in a fold of the scrambled, and created a scrambled''for ''scrambled, in the scrambled." Erasing Player's existence or it died on survival are recognized as "death" Whether being killed caused by void or physical are recognized as "death" Assuming 1000+ worlds were created "thousand deaths had not been real, the Player was alive" everytime the Player was killed it woke up from dream Overworld is infinite "on a flat, infinite world created by a man called Markus" (1st level of reality) Private world is "that exists inside a small, private world created by the Player" (2nd level of reality) Short dream is the "game" so the minecraft world (2nd level of reality) is just a dream to the Player. Long dream is the fictionalized "real world" so the fictionalized "real world" (3th level of reality) is just a dream to the Player. The Player can exist above 3 levels of reality above 3D minecraft world "Sometimes the Player woke from one dream into another, then woke from that into a third.". It never stated that the Player created the 3rd level of reality. The Player just existed above them then the Player was is 9D for type 9 but never created the 2 levels of reality Overworld < private world/other games < the universe/the entities < true "real world" However the Player can't be killed "and death was a temporary inconvenience.". And true "real world" is not a dream to the Player. The Player was being the human and the program (it wasn't metaphorical, End Poem stated multiple times) for that reason the Player existed not a normal human since this Player is a fictional version of the actual Player and being the program allows it to access the lower planes. When the ender dragon dies, the exit portal is created. The Player was 3D before the Entities directly interact the Player. (in the Player's private world) The Entities never stated the Player was the universe but it dreamed before Entities commanded the Player "Respawn in the long dream. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things. As though we were separate things." The Entities give the Player another body before Entities stated "We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you." so it's revealed an omnipresence body which allows the Player to access 2nd and 3rd levels of reality. At the end of the end poem the Player awoke from fictionalized "real world" while the Player is omnipresence on the lower planes. ---- Acceleration Immunity ---- Similar to the concept of Black★Rock Shooter, Undertale, Yume Nikki and Umineko no Naku Koro ni. ---- Last Update: October 5, 2018. Warning: This decipher isn't final. I'm just writing my thoughts and line them up. ... Category:Blog posts